Pretty Woman
by Taccora
Summary: Hermione has had a crush on Harry since she was thirteen and she's sick of being in his shadows...of him only thinking of her as a sister. She's tired of being the one that he and Ron uses as 'Homework Helper' and she's decided not to be what they or anyo
1. pretty woman 01

**Chapter 1**

    It was the day before Hermione left Hogwarts for her summer vacation and she couldn't say that she wasn't happy about it. She had been best friends with Harry for six and a half years now and not once has he noticed her as anything other than a sisterly figure. It almost seemed as if he ignored her but she knew it wasn't that. She'd had a crush on him since she was thirteen. That was almost years and he still hasn't paid her any mind. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts but she was far from ugly. 

    What hurt her most was that the one person that knew how she felt, and was supposedly her only female friend, started dating Harry a week ago. She came back to the dorm earlier that night and found Harry and Lavender having sex on her bed. They didn't even have the decency to do the act on Lavender's bed. When Lavender saw her she just smiled and kept on doing what she was doing. Hermione didn't even show them the satisfaction of crying or running out of the room. She just turned and slammed the door shut and walked briskly out of the hall and down the stairs. 

    Once she was out of sight she ran to the Prefect's bathroom and decided to spend the night there. She didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on her because most of her peers were either in Hogsmede or spending time with her friends before they went home but she couldn't exactly lavish in those luxuries at the moment. Because the only people she was really friends with Ron, his family, Harry, and Lavender until tonight. Hermione vowed that after tonight was over she would make Lavender pay for the pain she put her through but she figured she had a lot of time to spend on thinking of ways to make Lavender's life miserable. Hell she had three whole months to read about torture techniques, of the muggle kind that is. But Ron was in Hogsmede with his girlfriend, Parvarti, and Ginny was in Hogsmede also with her boyfriend, Colin. 

    Hermione decided just to not think about it anymore. She had enough of stressing over Harry for the last three years. Three years is really a long time to think about someone. Think about it. That's over 1,095 days or and more that 26,280 hours. That's a lot of time to devote on one person. Especially a person who doesn't give you the type of attention you crave. Hermione picked up her wand and locked the prefect's bathroom door and turned on the hot tub and filled it with relaxation bubbles and just soaked. 

    She decided that from now on she was going to pay attention to Hermione and do what Hermione wanted to do. She wasn't going to waste her time on being someone she wasn't because everyone wanted her to. She wasn't going to be the school nerd because her parents wanted her to be the perfect studious daughter. She wasn't going to play mother to her friends…they were all about to turn seventeen and she was tired of bossing them around so that they would do what they were told and not get themselves in trouble. She was tired of sacrificing herself to make sure that Ron and Harry passed their classes while helping them with their girl troubles and still not having a relationship. She was sick and tired of always being in Harry's shadows and then being teased for it behind her back. She was just sick of it. 

    At least she could be herself for the last year of her childhood life. At least if people make fun of her she knows that it's because they actually know her and it isn't some manufactured persona they think they know. She was sick of it all. She was sick of everything and she just needed to get away. This summer she was just going to relax and act like a normal teenager for once. She was sick of the huge weight on her shoulders and she decided to not deal with it. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤***

    When Harry heard the door slam he knew immediately who it was. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach as soon as he heard the door close. He quickly jumped off of Lavender and started to hurriedly pull on his clothes. Once he was fully dressed he ran out of the room and down the stairs and went down to the common room so that he could say sorry to Hermione. He stopped momentarily to think about why he felt guilty. I mean it wasn't like he was dating Hermione or anything. I mean so he kind of hogged up her room but it was Lavender's room too so it wasn't like Hermione had anything to be mad about then he realized that he was shagging Lavender in Hermione's bed. He silently cursed to himself. 

    Hermione was always one who kept her private business just that and she liked to have her things left the way she left them. She was an only child so she was used to having her own things and for people to leave her things alone and her bed definitely wasn't the way she left it. Harry knew that she had to be pissed at him because of that. He knew that her bed was the one thing a Hogwarts that was permanent for her. Every year books changed, usually robes changes, and rooms changed but as a since of normalcy Dumbledore always had your bed moved to which ever dorm you would be staying in the next year and he totally disrespected that. 

    It was then that he noticed that Hermione wasn't in the common room. He walked up to one of the second year girls and asked them if they saw Hermione leave and if so did they know where she went. The girl just told him that she walked out of the common room a few minutes ago but being that she wasn't really friends with them she didn't bother to tell them where she went. 

    Harry thought for a minute then decided to go check the library. He ran the clear path to the library only to find it empty. There was no sight of Hermione anywhere in the establishment. He didn't know where the hell she could be. It was like she disappeared. He would have looked for the Mauder's Map but he had packed it earlier in day and knew it was near the bottom of his trunk and he didn't see the point in going through all of that when he could just wait for the next day to apologize. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤***

    Hermione woke up early the next morning and quickly took a shower. She silently thanked the Gods for letting her remember to keep extra clothes in her locker. She walked over to her locker and muttered her password and waited for the door to swing open before pulling out her undergarments and her blue jeans and white t-shirt. She slipped on her clothes then stepped into her white Nike's then pulled her black robe over her clothes. She picked up her dirty clothes and walked out of the private bathroom and made her way to the dorms. 

    While on her way to the Gryffindor common she looked down her watch and let out a breath in happiness. It seemed like things were starting to look up for her. It seemed that breakfast has been going on for almost fifteen minutes and knowing Ron, he was up promptly with the thought of food entering his stomach and made Harry go with him. Hermione rushed to the dormitories. She knew that the house elves always took their bags to the train and she wanted to put her dirty clothes in the bag before the elves left. 

    She got to there just in time. As soon as she put her clothes in her trunk and closed it, it disappeared with a pop. She noticed that it was now half an hour into breakfast and that it was only fifteen minutes left of breakfast. She wasn't as hungry as normal but she didn't want to risk the chance of the witch with the candy trolley not going through the aisle on time leaving her hungry so she left to go in search of the kitchen. 

    She'd figure she'd get something to eat without having to speak with either Ron or Harry and get to talk with some of the house elves in the process. She really hadn't had a good conversation with them being that she just got over the end of the year exams a few weeks ago. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤***

    It was finally time to board the train and Hermione had to be careful at not being seen. She had avoided Harry all day and she didn't want to ruin it by being overly anxious to get away from Hogwarts and the wizarding world that seemed to revolve around Harry. She waited in the shadows as Harry walked on the train with Ron and his sister. Then Lavender and Parvarti entered behind them. After they were on she boarded. She stayed a few feet behind them and waited for them all to enter a compartment before she passed them and went to the very back and settled into her own space. She closed the door behind her and set herself up. 

    She pulled her medium sized book bag purse off of her shoulder and opened it to reveal a portable CD player and a few of her CD's along with a couple of novel's she had been meaning to read but never got the chance to. It was a few hours ride back to the muggle world so she decided to get comfortable. She pulled a pillow and a blanket from the over hear compartment and spread her self out on the bench like seat and placed her head phones over her ears and opened the book to, "Queen of the Damned," and began to read as the music blared in her ears. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤***

    "Have you seen Hermione today?" Harry asked Lavender. 

    "No, why?" Lavender asked not really interested in Hermione. 

    "I've been meaning to speak with her but I haven't seen her all day. I figured you would have spoken or seen her since you both share a dorm room," Harry said. 

    "Well she didn't come back to the room last night and she wasn't at breakfast as you well know so I'm just as clueless are you as to where she is," Lavender said in a dry tone. 

    "Well she has to be here somewhere Harry. I mean think about it. We're going home for the summer. She has to be on this train somewhere. It's not like there's two Hogwarts trains that leaves Hogsmede. So she has to be somewhere on this bloody train," Ron said. 

    "You're right. Do you think I should look for her? I really do have to speak with her," Harry asked Ron. 

    "If she wanted to be found she wouldn't have been hiding from you all day," Lavender spat. 

    "What'd you do anyway?" Ron asked Harry. 

    "What makes you think I did anything?" Harry asked in anger. 

    "Well being that you're the only one that was actually at Hogwarts yesterday and it seems as if she's avoiding you. One would think that you've done something Harry so what is it?" Ron asked hating being kept in the dark. 

    "Nothing…it's just that Hermi caught Lavender and I shagging in her bed," Harry said lightly. 

    "Harry! Please tell me you didn't?" Ginny asked. 

    "Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked. 

    "You really are clueless. If you don't know then it's not my place to tell you although I will say that you are in deep shit," Ginny said before shaking her head and getting up to find Colin. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤***

    Hermione woke up to someone shaking her. "Yes?" she asked. 

    "We're here sweetie," the lady replied before leaving to check the other compartments. Hermione got up and stretched then began putting her things back in her purse. She pulled her bushy hair in a messy ponytail and took off her robe and stuffed it into her purse before pushing her way off the train. As soon as she got off the train she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender coming her way. 

    She huffed and turned around and kept looking for the trolley with her bag on it. She really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation. She just wanted to get home and forget about everything that was going on right now. She wanted to forget about the life she had in the wizarding world and the throngs of girl throwing themselves at Harry because he defeated Voldemort. She wanted to forget about the hurt and anger that panged in her heart. 

    "Hermione!" Harry called, as he got closer. 

    "What?" Hermione asked as she kept looking for her trunk. 

    "Where have you been all bloody day?" Harry asked. 

    "I've been around. So what exactly do you want," she asked as she turned to him looking indifferently. 

    "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Harry said. 

    "For what exactly?" Hermione asked wanted to know his reason. 

    "For you seeing me shag Lavender in your bed," Harry said honestly. 

    "So you're not sorry that you shagged her in my bed. You're just sorry because you got caught?" Hermione asked clearly. 

    "No…I mean yes. No wait a minute that's not what I said-" 

    "Then what exactly are you saying?" Hermione asked with a hand on her hip. 

    "Look I just came over to say I'm sorry not to get a third degree," Harry said. 

    "Fine," Hermione said turning and started to look for her trunk again. 

    Harry just sighed and walked off with Ginny and Ron in tow. Lavender stood there though. She had a smirk of triumph on her face. She was ready to gloat. 

    "You're jealous aren't you?" Lavender asked. 

    "Of what?" Hermione asked not even giving her the satisfaction of a look. She popped up when she found her trolley and grabbed it then turned towards Lavender. 

    "You're mad because I shagged Harry and you didn't. I've gotten the one thing you've always wanted and you can't stand it," Lavender said. 

    "No. You've got his prick, which isn't something to gloat about because I can guarantee you that a lot of other females have had that. What I wanted was his heart and I'm not so sure I want that any more and you're walking on thin ice Lavender. I've risked my life for my friends so imagine the damage I can do to someone I wouldn't spit on if they were on fire. And just in case you're too dumb to catch my insinuations you're under the people I wouldn't spit on list so I would advise you to move out of my way before I really get angry," Hermione said calmly while staring Lavender in the eyes. Lavender was thoroughly shocked and she hopped right out of the way knowing that Hermione meant business. Hermione moved away to the barrier as soon as Lavender hopped out of her way and made her transition to the muggle world where she would meet her parents. When she crossed over she immediately saw both her mother and father standing between platform 9 and 10 waiting for her. She saw Ron and Ginny waving at her and she was tempted to ignore them but she knew she shouldn't. They didn't do anything wrong and she didn't want to take her anger out on them she walked over to them and gave them both a 'see you later' hug then muttered goodbye to Harry before joining her family in their little area on the platform. She hugged them and walked out of the station to a life she only wished she'd had.   
  


next   
back home 

  
  
  
  



	2. pretty woman 02

**Chapter 2**

    It was about a month since she got home and was actually enjoying herself. She had been spending time with her cousin Cynthia. Cynthia was the closet thing to a sister that Hermione had. Being an only child has its good points but she also lacked in the companion part that came with having siblings. She had spent a lot of time telling Cynthia how Hogwarts was and what she went through this year, which was how they came on the subject of Harry. 

     "So what happened to make you so angry with Harry? Last time we spoke you were totally smitten with the boy," Cynthia asked. 

     "It's just a lot of drama. Basically I went back to my dorm room late yesterday evening to find Harry shagging Lavender in MY bed," Hermione said with a sigh and started to rub her temples. 

     "But I thought you and Lavender were friends. I thought you said that she was the only person you told about liking Harry," Cynthia said thoroughly confused. 

     "Obviously Lavender and I are no longer friends. She didn't care anything about me. It's almost as if she did all this just to spite me but you know what I'm just sick of it. I'm sick of being the one everyone teases, and uses to get answers for work. I'm sick of people lying to me and most of all I'm disappointed. I'm disappointed that I let myself be used like this. That I put myself on hold because I thought that Harry would come around but I finally realized that he won't. He just doesn't think of me that way and I'm not so sure I want him to anymore. Harry has changed so much over the years Cynthia that it's not even funny. 

    With Sirius getting acquitted he know lives with him and being that he killed Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters are in special cells in Azkaban he's become even more of a celebrity than before. Now girls are just throwing themselves at him and he let's them. He's not the same shy boy who always looked out for people and thought of his friend's best interest before his own. Now it's all about how much sex he can get without being in an actual relationship. I swear he's almost as bad as Malfoy. 

    I've made a decision to not be who every one wants me to be and just be myself. I'm going back to school the way I am when I'm with you and Greg and Shawna. I can't and will not continue to live the way my parents want me to be, the way my peers perceive to be, and the way I thought Harry would like me to be. I just have to be me. I swear Cynthia…sometimes I look in the mirror and I honestly don't like what I see…what I've become. And that's just not me," Hermione said letting a tear fall down her eyes. 

    Cynthia enveloped Hermione in a hug and rubbed her back. After Hermione calmed down a bit Cynthia pulled away from her and looked at her for a minute as if she was thinking about whether or not she wanted to say what she was thinking. After a minute she looked up at Hermione and said, "How about we do a little make over. You like the way I look right?" 

     "Yeah…why?" Hermione asked. 

     "How about I drive you down to the salon I go to and get you a perm then we can hit the mall so that you can get yourself a new wardrobe. Just get your father's credit card and we can go," Cynthia said thoughtfully. 

     "You're not going to make me something I'm not are you. Because I know your idol is Britney Spears and I'm no Britney," Hermione said hesitantly. 

     "No I'm not going to change you and Britney isn't my idol. I just think that the girl has great style and you can't deny that the girl can put on a show," Cynthia said. 

     "The girl can perform but back to the question at hand. What are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked. 

     "I'm just going to get you a perm then they'll wrap your hair. The perm will soften you hair and make it feel silky. They'll wrap your hair around you hear. Almost like a turban but much small and cuter. That way you can comb it down and you're hair will kind of frame your face. Then we'll go to the mall and get you some girly clothes. Nothing too outrageous. Just some long denim skirts, some form fitting jeans, sleeveless shirts…just more girly clothes but conservative. We're just going to get some clothes that bring out the Hermione that you've been covering for the past year and a half. We'll go pick some up some hair schrunchies and some lip gloss," Cynthia said. 

     "Okay. That's seems like it's a good idea," Hermione said after a while of thought. 

     "Well then cheer up and get your father's credit card so we can do some damage," Cynthia said with a chuckle. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤***

    Cynthia and Hermione got home later that day with their hands full of bags and Hermione's mood had improved a lot. Hermione was laughing at the joke Cynthia had told her when her father came to the door. 

     "Hermione?" he asked. 

     "Hey dad," she said. 

     "You look beautiful sweetie. What'd you do to your hair?" he asked as he ran his hand through he extra long and silky brown tresses. 

     "Cynthia recommended I get a perm and I took her up on it. I must say that I like the outcome. Oh here's your credit card. Thanks for letting me use it," Hermione said handing her father back his gold Master Card. 

     "You welcome. Oh your friend Ron called while you were out. He uses the phone rather well these days," Hermione's father said while walking off. 

     "So are you going to call Ron or what?" Cynthia asked. 

     "Yeah I'll give him a ring. Just let me put my bags in my room," Hermione said as she walked up the stair to her large bedroom. 

    Hermione's room was beautiful. She had a white queen sized sleigh bed. She had a white bedroom set with matching nightstand. Her walls were painted white and she had white sheets, two white pillows, and a white skirt around her bed but her comforter and four large throw away pillows were decorated in Calista embroidery in off white. Her bedroom was spotless and very organized and she liked it that way. 

    After she put her clothes away she picked up her phone and called Ron. The phone rang for a few minutes before someone picked up. "Hello?" an eager voice spoke loudly into the phone. Hermione immediately recognized the voice as Mr. Weasley. 

     "Hello Mr. Weasley. Can you put Ron on the phone?" she asked politely. 

     "Sure hold on a minute," he said loudly. 

    Hermione waited a few minutes then Ron got on the phone. "Hello?" 

     "So what'd you want?" Hermione got to the point. 

     "I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the rest of the summer with me and my family. Harry already agreed to come," Ron said. 

     "No thank you but thanks for asking," Hermione said calmly. 

     "Did you send Harry his birthday gift?" Ron asked changing the subject. 

     "No…I really hadn't even thought about it. I'll buy him something today and send it off," Hermione said nonchalantly. 

     "What's going on between you and Harry? It's seems as if you can't stand to be anywhere near him and that's strange because we all used to be close," Ron spoke. 

     "Nothing's going on between us," Hermione said evenly. 

     "Okay…I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing," Ron said before hanging up. 

     "Now what in the world am I going to get Harry for his birthday?" Hermione mumbled to herself. 

     "Cynthia!" Hermione called for her cousin. 

     "What?" Cynthia asked as she walked in the room. 

     "If you were me in my predicament what would you give Harry for his birthday?" Hermione asked. 

     "It seems to me that what he really needs is a box a condoms," Cynthia said. 

     "That's so rude," Hermione said. 

     "But hey it works on so many levels. I mean at least you'll know he's at least having protected sex and when he gets the box he'll most likely think it's a gag gift anyway and you won't have to spend all your time and energy trying to get him something," Cynthia said. 

     "Can you pick it up at the store for me?" Hermione asked. 

     "Sure," Cynthia said as she picked up her car keys and took the money from Hermione. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤***

    Harry was eating breakfast with Sirius and Remus when two owls flew in through the window. They both landed in front of Harry with packages tied to their legs. Harry opened the bigger one first. It was from Ron. It had a book on the Chudley Cannons and his first subscription of the Brinkster's Brooms Catalog. He set down the books and picked up the smaller package he assumed was from Hermione. 

    Harry had been waiting for this present. He was wondering what she would send him since they haven't talked since the incident. He slowly opened the package not noticing that Sirius and Remus were paying attention at how he approached opening his gifts. Harry opened the package and found the small box. It was a 3 pack of Trojan condoms. Harry shook his head and laughed then put it in his pants pocket. 

     "Who sent you that?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face. 

     "Hermione," Harry said simply. 

     "Why would Hermione be sending you condoms?" Remus asked. 

     "Because of something that happened the day before I came home," Harry said before taking a bit of his hot cakes. 

     "Are you dating Hermione?" Sirius asked surprised. 

     "No…no nothing like that it's just that we haven't been talking for a while because of a mistake I made before I left," Harry said. 

     "What'd you do?" Sirius asked. 

     "Nothing I care to repeat," Harry said before pushing his plate and walking back to his room. He had already opened the presents the well wishers and Remus had sent along with the one's that Sirius had purchased. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤***

    It was two day before Hermione had to take that ride back to Hogwarts. It seemed as if the summer literally flew by. She didn't understand how the best summer of her life went by so quickly. _ Oh well. At least I already bought my books,_ thought Hermione as she pulled back her bed spread and hopped in her bed. She was going to enjoy sleeping in her own clean bed because it would be the last time for the next ten months.   
  


next   
back home 

  
  
  
  



	3. pretty woman 03

**Chapter 3**

    Hermione awoke to the sound of her mother knocking on her door. Hermione told her mother that she was up and she walked over to her dresser and picked up her Strawberries and Champagne body wash that she bought at Victoria's Secret and walked into her connecting bathroom and proceeded to take her shower. Thirty minutes later she was clean and dry and started to get dressed. She put on a pair of black v-string underwear with a matching black bra then she pulled on a black sleeveless v-neck shirt that showed a bit of cleavage. She massaged her Strawberries and Champagne scented moisturizing lotion in her skin before putting on a pair of white ankle socks. She slipped into a long blue denim skirt that was strategically ripped in certain places. She slipped on a black belt and black sneakers then pulled her hair in a messy bun with pieces of her hair sticking out. She then put on some dark red lip-gloss and picked up her wand, threw her black robe over her arm and dragged her trunk out of her room. 

    Her father picked up her trunk and put it in the back of the car then opened the doors for both his wife and daughter. Hermione said thank you and climbed in the back and said down and waited for her father to get in the car before they drove off to the train station. Twenty minutes later Hermione found herself hugging her parent's goodbye before walking though the invisible port to the maroon Hogwarts train. 

    She had been elected Head Girl so didn't worry about having to be seated next to unwanted guests. She had gotten over Harry but she just didn't feel like talking to him. She passed a few people and the guys that saw her did a double take. It was as if they didn't know who she was. She ignored the looks she was getting and kept walking to the compartment she was to share with the Head Boy. She didn't know who shared her opposite position but she hoped that it was someone that she could at least stand. 

    She walked into the compartment that she was to share with the Head Boy and got comfortable. She took out her earphones and listened to her favorite CD called Born To Do It by Craig David. As she was listened to her music she opened her journal and started to write her feelings down on paper. As soon as she finished writing she felt someone tap her. She looked up to see the new Head Boy. Harry Potter. 

    "Hey my name's Harry Potter and you are?" he asked. 

    "I know who you are Harry," Hermione said as she pressed stop on her CD player and put it back in her bag. 

    "Hermione?" Harry asked in disbelief. 

    "What? I know you've seen a girl before," Hermione said rolling her eyes. 

    "No…it's just that you look different," Harry said pausing to look her up and down. "What happened to you?" 

    "Nothing happened to me Harry. I've always looked this way you just never noticed," Hermione said shortly. 

    "So why haven't I heard from you all summer?" Harry asked while looking Hermione in the eyes. 

    "I was busy and I can ask you the same thing," Hermione spat. 

    "Why are you so angry with me?" Harry asked. 

    "I'm not angry with Harry just very disappointed but even the Famous Harry Potter isn't perfect huh?" Hermione asked before getting up and walking to the back of the train to see if she could get a strawberry fizzle. 

    As she walked toward the back she felt someone grab her arm and spin her around. She came face to face with a very angry looking Harry. 

    "What the hell was that all about?" Harry asked forcefully. 

    "What was what about?" Hermione asked snatching her arm away from Harry's grasp. 

    "That whole Famous Harry Potter shit?" Harry asked. 

    "Nothing…just leave me alone," Hermione requested. 

    "What the FUCK is wrong with you?" Harry exclaimed drawing onlookers. 

    "Nothing is wrong with me Harry," Hermione said. 

    "If that's true why haven't I heard from you all summer, huh? Why have you been acting like I've done something wrong? I've done absolutely nothing to you. I haven't been able to speak to you to be able to say something offensive so what wrong with you?" Harry asked thoroughly pissed. 

    "You KNOW what you did. Don't try to act as if you don't know why I'm mad at you and you're all innocent. Like I'm the bad guy here because you started this," Hermione said turning and walking away. 

    "Why are you this made over this? So I fucked Lavender. Why is that such a big deal? I have slept with more people than her before and you knew about it so what's different now?" Harry asked fiercely. 

    "Because you fucked her in MY bed! That was totally disrespectful and you aren't even sorry about it," Hermione yelled. 

    "I said I was sorry what more do you want?" Harry asked. 

    "Obviously nothing you can give me," Hermione said before walking to the back of the train to get her fizzle. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤***

     "What was that all about?" Ron asked Harry. 

    "Ooh. Potter can't keep his women satisfied? Isn't it funny how the one girl who can see through all the hysteria surrounding you can't stand you?" Draco spat at Harry. "Let's see if I can do what you can't. Girl's say I always leave them satisfied," Draco said before walking in Hermione's direction. 

    "I hate that prick," Ron said. 

    Harry didn't say anything. He just looked in the direction where Draco and Hermione went. He didn't understand the feeling that started at the pit of his stomach and sent a pang straight to his heart. 

    "Harry," Ron said trying to catch Harry's attention. He looked in Harry's direction and smiled. "You like her don't you Harry?" Ron asked. 

    "Huh? Who?" Harry asked popping out of his recent train of thought. 

    "Hermione that's who," Ron answered. 

    "Of course I like her. She's our best friend," Harry said looking at Ron as if he'd lost his mind. 

    "No that's not what I meant. I mean you like her as I like Pavarti. I know you do. If you didn't you wouldn't have felt guilty for shagging Lavender and you wouldn't feel jealous now that Draco's flirting with Hermione," Ron said. 

    "It's not even like that Ron and you know it. Hermione is just a friend. I just don't want her to get hurt and the only reason why I apoligised was because I wrong by shagging Lavender in her bed," Harry said. 

    "If that's the only reason why you apoligised then how come when she asked you why you were apoligising you couldn't give a real answer? I don't know who you think you're fooling but you're not fooling me. I know you Harry. You may be fooling yourself but you're not fooling me," Ron said before walking away. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤***

    Hermione sat in her seat in the Great Hall watching as the new students were being sorted into their houses. She noticed that she felt better about herself even though she did have an argument with Harry earlier, which she knew was bound to happen. She realized that some things never change and that there would never be anything more than friendship between Harry and herself. She started clapping with the rest of her house when she noticed that some one else got sorted into Gryffindor. 

    Hermione pushed a strand of hair behind her ear to get it out of her face and looked up only to see Draco Malfoy staring at her. She had noticed that he had been acting different lately. He actually came up to her and started to flirt with her while she was ordering her fizzle. She didn't know why he had a sudden change of heart but she really didn't care. She knew that whatever sparked his sudden interest in her wasn't something that came out of pure attraction that he held for her. She rolled her eyes at him and continued to watch the sorting ceremony. 

    It seemed as if it took hours for the ceremony to end when in reality it only took thirty minutes. When the food finally came Hermione picked out the portions that she wanted then began to throw down. She was famished and the site of food was like seeing you soft and comfortable bed after a long month of the worst trip you have ever experienced. She ignored the few stares she got while she ate. She knew that the change would draw some attention but she didn't think that she would get the attention that she recieved. 

    "Hermione? Girl what happened to you?" Ginny asked. 

    "Nothing happened to me," Hermione said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

    "You never looked like this before. I mean you look great," Ginny said surprised. 

     "So what did I look like before?" Hermione asked now giving Ginny her full attention. 

     "You looked okay but not like this," Ginny said honestly. 

     Hermione just looked at her then shook her head and got up. "It seems as if everyone is sticking their feet in their mouths now and days," Hermione said before walking out of the Great Hall and towards Gryffindor Tower. 

     Hermione muttered the password to the fat lady and walked into the door way that had appeared behind the painting and walked through the common room and up into the girls dormitories. She walked up the seven flights of stairs and into her room. She immediately found her bed and memories of Harry shagging Lavender on her bed started to float through her mind. She held her wand firmly in her right hand and magically stripped her bed and put new sheets on her bed. After she was sure that everything was new she used a spell she learned to created an invisible forcefield around her section of the room to block it off to everyone but her. 

    When she was sure that the space that was rightfully hers was secured she opened her trunk and pulled out a pair of white drawstring pants and a white spaghetti strapped shirt that had an angel sewed into it in silver thread with 'Angel' written under it in silver script and a pair of white string bikini underwear and laid it on her bed. She walked into the bathroom with a white terry robe, a fluffy white towel, white a body sponge and Amber Romance scented body wash and flower scented shampoo. She took a hot shower that took all the kinks out of her body and washed her body with the tantalizing scent of Amber Romance then massaged the flower smelling shampoo into her hair that felt so good. This was the one thing that she could always use to relax her. A hot shower with skin softening body wash and a sweet smelling shampoo just did it for her. 

    When she was finished she turned off the water and slipped on the robe then wrapped the towel securely around her head so that the water from her hair didn't drip all over the floor. She towel dried her hair while she made her track to the dorm room. After she had her dripping wet hair to a severly damp state she took off the towel and picked up her wand and used a glamour spell to completely dry her hair. After that was done she slipped on her underwear then pulled on her spaghetti strapped shirt then slipped on her white drawstring pants. She picked up her Amber Romance moisterizing lotion and massaged it into her arms and feet then slolwy soothed her Oil of Olay facial cream onto her skin. 

    She had just picked up her brush when her roommates started to flow into the room. As they walked in some said hi while others ignored her and she did the same. She brushed through her long tresses to get the tangles out of her freshly washed hair. It was then that Lavender strolled through the room. She looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at her. They kept eye contact and Hermione watched as Lavender looked her up in down then sneered. Hermione smirked then rolled her eyes at Lavender and continued to brush the tangles out of her hair until there was none left. After her hair was straight she placed a white bandana over her hair then pulled back her sheets and jumped into the bed. she closed her eyes and relaxed so that she could get a good night's sleeps so that she would be attentive in class the early the next morning.   
  


next   
back home 

  
  
  
  



	4. pretty woman 04

**Pretty Woman  
Chapter 4**

    Harry laid in his four poster bed in his comfortable black sweat pants and a black wife beater and for some reason he could not sleep. He kept thinking about Hermione which made him wonder whether or not he really like her or was he just feeling guilty for what he had done? But then again what did he do? He didn't know why she was so mad at him. It wasn't like he did anything wrong. 

    He started to think about all the time he had spent with Hermione and the feelings that ran through his body when he thought about her. He thought about all the times that she was there for him and risked her life in a battle that was supposed to be held solely on his shoulders. Appreciation and reliability ran through his heart. He thought of the time when he and Hermione rode on that bird to save Sirius and a warm feeling ran through his heart and the only definition he had to make of that feeling was friendship but when he thought about the time that Hermione went to that dance with Krum he couldn't help but feel jealous and he didn't understand why. Until that day the only think he acknowledged Hermione as was a friend. But lately he'd been thinking of her as a woman. Someone he would be happy to hold on his arm and have people acknowledge her as his girl. 

    _Wait a minute! My girl? I'm not looking for a commitment,_ Harry thought to himself. 

    _But Hermione is beautiful and she knows me better than anyone. She's been there for me with everything and I would die for her but am I ready to become a one woman man?_ He then thought about the way she looked on the train and had to admit that she had changed and that he liked the change in her. It wasn't that he didn't like her the way she was before because she was the same person it was just that now she acted more...like a female and not one of the guys. And while he liked being able to talk to her about anything he also like a girl that looked feminine. It was almost like Hermione turned into his perfect woman in the coarse of a few months.   
  
**

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Hermione woke up early the next morning, which was great for her because she got full access on the shower, and went through the process of getting dressed. After he shower she dried off and pulled on her off white and blue t-shirt and matching hip hugger panties then tied the robe around her body and walked into her dorm room and walked over to her bed. She sat down and opened her trunk to look for something to wear. After a minute she just pulled out a cute pair of blue Versace jeans, seeing as she decided to wear her t-shirt as a plain shirt, and pulled them over her hips. She then pulled on a pair of white ankle socks before stuffing her feet into a pair of white K-Swiss. She pinned her hair up, put on some lipgloss, then grabbed her robe and walked out of the dorm room and made her way to the Great Hall. 

    On her way to the Great Hall she passed a few people. She smiled and said hello to the ones she knew and the ones who spoke to her but ignored the ones who stared. She walked slowly to the Great Hall enjoying the beautiful pictures that adorned the walls of the massive castle. She talked to a few of them and asked whether or not they had a nice summer. Most of the pictures were friendly and have all heard about Hermione, whether it was because she was a great student, the gossip running around because of her new look, or because she was one of Harry's best friend she didn't know but she had to admit that it was nice talking to people other than Harry, Ron and Ginny. 

    She made it to the Great Hall twenty minutes later and sat in her regular seat. She looked at the food surrounding her and tried to decided what she had a taste for. She wasn't really hungry but she wanted to eat something because she knew that if she didn't she would be hungry way before lunch arrived. Just as she started to grab a couple croissants the doors to the Great Hall opened and a mass of people walked through. She turned back to the task at hand and looked through all the platters to find some grape jelly. When she found it she took a spoonful and placed it on her plate and proceeded to pour herself some pumpkin juice. As soon as she had her food she wanted Ron and Harry sat down next to her and began to full their plates with the different foods splayed around them. 

    "When did you want to set a meeting with the Prefects?" Harry asked Hermione. 

    "What exactly would the meeting be about?" Hermione asked while she spread the jelly on the warm croissants. 

    "I don't know. I just thought that we would set a meeting to meet all the Prefects," Harry responded. 

    "But it makes no sense to have a meeting with no intention of discussing anything but the new prefects, which are only four by the way," Hermione said before taking a bite out of her croissant. 

    After Hermione finished her breakfast she stood and picked up her books and her black robe. Harry and Ron looked at her and their mouths opened when they saw her outfit. There was nothing slutty or skanky about it. It was just that she looked ruggedly sexy in her ripped jeans and revealing black shirt. 

    Hermione walked out and made her way to the library. There was still half an hour left of breakfast and she decided to look up some new spells just to add them in the archive where she held all her other spells and their uses. After reading a short book on elven spells she checked her watch and noticed that she only had fifteen minutes left to get to Transfiguration, which was all the way on the other side of castle. She picked up her books and walked quickly left the library for McGonagoll's class. With a few secret passage ways and short cuts she made it to Transfiguration with five minutes to spare. She walked to her seat and put her books down and pulled on her robe then sat down and waited for the class to start.   
  
**

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    The day had went well and Hermione found herself in the library doing her research for the newly assigned Transfiguration project. They were to pick which animal they felt best represented them and find out all the aspects of the animal (the special senses, powers, and meaning of the animal). The report was to be three feet long in medium sized writing. 

    Professor Lupin had came back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts so they had a relatively fun lesson and had no homework. Although homework wasn't assigned she did have homework from Charms, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and Potions. Because she took a lot of classes in her third year she had a free period where Harry and Ron went to Divination so she used that to get most of her work done. 

    By the time her 'free period' was over she had finished her Ancient Runes work as well as her History of Magic, Charms, and a rough draft for her Transfiguration paper. She picked up her papers, checked out a few books that she would need for Potions and made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She sat down at her regular spot and began to eat her food. 

    She had just taken a sip of her pumpkin juice when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked up to see Ron and Parvarti sitting next to her. She said 'hey' to Parvarti and Ron then finished eating. 

    She knew that they were staring at her but she tried to ignore it. She really wasn't in the mood to socialize anymore but then she thought, 'why should I let Lavender and Harry ruin my mood.' She figured that the best way to get over this was to make sure that Harry and Lavender felt that nothing they could do would hurt Hermione. To let them see that they can't get to her and that's what she did. 

    "Why are you two looking at me like that?" Hermione asked them. 

    "Um...well you see we were wondering if you would like to go with us to Hogsmede this weekend but we weren't sure how to ask you considering that you have been on edge a lot these few days," Parvarti asked. 

    "I would love to go," Hermione said with a smile. She finished eating her food then got up and left the Great Hall. She made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room and ran into her room. She went so quickly that she didn't even realize that she had passed someone. 

    She went to her side of the room and bent down and looked under the bed where she pulled out an empty cigar box. She rolled up her papers and slid them into the box then put it back under her bed. She then picked up the books she would need for the rest of the day and walked out of the room. It was then that she ran into somebody. 

    "Oh bloody hell," she muttered as she flew backwards. She looked up to see what stood in her way and looked blankly when she saw Harry. She decided to play along and said, "Hey Harry. What are you doing on this side of the staircase?" 

    "Looking for you. We need to talk," he said as he moved back as to let her walk down the stairs. 

    Hermione picked up her books and made her way down the stairs while saying, "Talk about what exactly?" 

    "You know the whole 'Me and Lavender' thing," Harry answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

    "Look Harry I really don't care anymore. It's your life and your body all I ask is that you not do it on my bed anymore," Hermione said without edge tinged into her voice. 

    "You don't care?" Harry asked sceptically. 

    "No. It's none of my business and frankly I'm just sick of worrying about everyone but me. You're a big boy now...you know what is and isn't good for you so if fucking countless girls does it for you then by all mean do it," Hermione answered evenly as she made her way across the common room.   
  


next   
back home 


	5. pretty woman 05

**Pretty Woman  
Chapter 5**

    Hermione was on her way back the library when she ran into Professor McGonagall who looked relieved to see her. Hermione looked at her a bit wierdly before saying, "Can I help you professor?" 

    "Yes. You left dinner so early yesterday that I didn't get a chance to show you to your special room. You see since becoming Head Girl/Boy takes a lot of hard working and the ability to handle a large amount of responsibility the Headmaster's have chosen to give the Head Girl/Boy their own private rooms. I didn't get to speak to you yesterday so the Headmaster made sure that there was enough room in the seventh year dormitory. If you have the time I would like to show you where you would be staying," McGonagall said before escorting her through the hall towards the center of the school. 

    Hermione followed her favorite professor wondering where the woman was taking her. A few minutes later she found herself in front of a beautiful portait of the symbol of the four houses. The deputy headmistress silenty whispered, making it loud enough for Hermione to hear her, the words Cassidy Blues. The portrait swung open and McGongall lead them inside. As soon as they were pass the threshold the portrait hole closed and two doors were presented. One with Hermione's name written on it and another with Harry Potter's name written on it. McGonagall handed Hermione a key and told her to open the door on the right. When she did she was presented with a beautiful flat. 

    They living room was decorated comfortably in white's and pastel purples'. It had a lare white sofa with a matching love seat that had pastel purple and purple pillows thrown on it in a cute design and the fire place was sculped out of white and gray marble. The floor was covered with light purple, almost white carpet that led to a kitchen, that to her surprise, was loaded with muggle appliances. She made her way down the hall to find her own personal library that was equipped with a copy of every book in the regular library, exempting the books in the Restricted Section of course. She turned to the right and found herself with a beautiful white marble bathroom that had a large sink, a stand up shower, and well as a jacuzzi tub. She smiled when she thought about the wonderful baths she could take without having to go to the Prefect's bathroom. She then made her way to the bedroom to find it decorated in such an elegant manner. 

    Her bedroom had purple carpet and a black brass bedroom set (chest-of-drawers, night stands, dresser, etc). Her bed was also made of black brass but had transparent purple shades covering the sides of each bed post to give it a canopy feel. Her bed was covered in purple satin sheets as well as a purple velvet comforter. She had a few satin pink throw pillows for accents but other than that the room was purple. She loved it and couldn't wait to move in. 

    After she had finished looking at the flat McGonagall lead them out of the mini dorm and showed her the way back to the main hall. Hermione was suddenly glad that she had a photographic memory and looked at her watch seeing that she only had ten minutes to get to Potions, which was all the way on the other side of the castle. McGonagall told her that the house elves would be moving her things shortly and by the time dinner is ready everything should be transfered to her new quarters. Hermione just nodded before briskly walking to the dungeons. 

**

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    The bell rang signaling the end of her last class and Hermione was excited to head to her new rooms. She walked out of the door of her Aritmancy class, passing by the other students, Ravenclaws, who had attended the class and made her way to the empty part of the castle. She didn't worry about anyone paying her too much attention because most of her peers were either heading to her houses or to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione didn't see the need to go to the Great Hall since she had a kitchen of her very own and cook quite well, if she did say so herself. 

    Her quickly gave her password to the portrait and opened her 'apartment' door and walked into the cozy abode. She dropped her books on her desk in the library and headed to her bathroom. She smiled when she saw all her Victoria's Secret and Bath & Body Works gels lined neatly on her sink and around her tub. She turned on her bath water and adjusted the temperature until it was to her liking before pouring her Plumeria scented bubble bath into the water and heading to her room. 

    Hermione quickly undressed and wrapped a white terry cloth robe around her body as she searched through her drawers for a pair of pajamas to wear. After a couple of minutes of searching through drawers she found the two that held her night clothes and pulled out the first set she saw and laid them on the bed before going back into the bathroom. As she walked into her bathroom she noticed that the tub was almost full. She turned off the water, took off her robe, and slowly sank into the hot water. Hermione let out a contented sigh once she was fully in the water and relaxed. She closed her eyes and she muttered a spell to play some smooth jazz. 

    She felt her muscles loosen as she relaxed in the water and thought about the good sleep she would have that night. She hummed to the melody that resonated through the bathroom room as she thought about what she would cook for dinner. She was never, and had never, been a heavy eater. Her parents being the health conscious people they were had her contemplating about what she could eat that wouldn't have they yelling at her for 'clogging up her arteries.' 

    An hour later she left her bathroom feeling like a new woman and yawned lazily as she made her way to her bedroom to put on her pajamas. Hermione towel dried her body before unwrapping her towel and lying it on her bed. She grabben her lavender scented baby oil gel before sitting down on the towel and smoothing the lightly scented gel over her skin. Once her skin was moisturized she grabbed her deodorant and rolled it on before pulling on a pair of black low rise panties and a matching sport's bra, she usually always wore a bra to sleep to prevent sagging from happening later on in life (a trick from her mother), then began to put on her pajamas. Her pajamas consisted of a pair of red satin charmeuse boxer pajamas that she had purchased at Victoria's Secret earlier that summer. 

    Once she was dressed she quickly sprayed on her Plumeria body splash then headed into her kitchen to fix her dinner. She looked through the refridgerator and was happy to find a package of chicken breasts. She pulled out the chicken breasts, opened it, cleaned it then began to season it. She lightly shook some pepper on both sides of her chicken before doing the same with the pepprika. Once that was done she grabbed the season salt and shook some of both sides of the chicken before frying it on the oven. Had she been home she would have grilled it, seeing as her portable grill took the fat off the chicken, but frying it would have to do. 

    While her chicken cooked she took out some salad and poured it into a bowl. Once that was done she poured her some water and sat out her Balsamic Vinegrette dressing and waited for her chicken to finish. Twenty minutes later her chicken was done and smelling delicious. She cut the fat off her chicken before proceeding to cut it into medium sized squares and putting it inside of her salad. Once she was done she wrapped up her food and placed it into the fridge and poured her dressing on her freshly made chicken salad. 

    Hermione was in the middle of eating when someone knocked on her door. She put her fork down before walking through the living room to open the door. The last person she had expected to see was standing at her door. 

    "Is there something you wanted Harry?" Hermione asked. 

    "Professor McGonagall told me that you moved in today and I was wondering why you didn't come to dinner this evening," Harry replied as he took in her body in her pajama set. 

    "If you must know, I decided to take a bath and cook my own dinner," Hermione said before moving back to close her door. 

    "Look, I know you're mad at me," Harry said interrupting her train of movement, "but I still want us to be friends." 

    "I am your friend Harry," Hermione replied knowing that lately she hadn't really been acting much like a friend, "It's just that I thought I'd give you some space." 

    "I don't fucking want space Hermione!" Harry said angry, "I never asked you for that. I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry I disrespected your bed by shagging Lavender on it. It just happened and I didn't think about it until it was too late." 

    "You've already given your apologies," Hermione said as she looked longingly at her food. 

    "Do you want to come with me to Hogsmeded this weekend?" Harry asked at the spur of the moment. 

    "I can't. Ron and Parvarti already asked me and I agreed. Look I'm going to finish eating then head to bed and I suggest you do the same," Hermione said before closing her door and making her way back to her kitchen. 

**

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to start her day. Have her own apartment was a wonderful thing and made all her hardwork worth it. She showered using her Caress bodywash before heading into her bedroom to get dressed. She searched through her underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of white boyshort underwear and slid them on. Once she was covered with her panties she picked up her lavender scented baby oil gel and smoothed it over her skin before getting dressed. 

    She made her way to her chaise lounge where she had sat her clothes the night before and began to get dressed. She pulled on her silk purple and silver tube top and arranged it over her bra less breasts before slipping into her short blue jean skirt that had purple stones embroidered around the waist of the skirt. Once she was dressed she headed into the bathroom and brushed her hair up in a high ponytail and held it with her silver hair scrunhie. When she was done she quickly rolled on her clear gloss and headed back into her bedroom where her perfume sat. She lightly sprayed on her Glow perfume by JLO then headed to the kitchen to make her breakfast. 

    She opened the fridge and took out two egs, a package of bacon and some butter and began to cook. She turned on the stove and placed a pan over the fire and opened the cupboard and took out some oil. She lightly lined the pan with the liquid before cracking her eggs and putting them in the pan. She doused her eggs lightly with some pepper and salt before scrambling them and putting them in the plate. While she was cooking her eggs she began to fry her bacon. Hermione had always loved music, opposed to popular belief of her being stuffy, and had learned some interesting spells during her time in the library and at the moment she wanted some sooting music to listen to. She waved her wand and muttered a charm and soft rock began to play and the voice of Bon Jovi began to resonate softly through the room. 

    When she was finished cooking Hermione toasted some bread and spread some butter on it before sitting down to eat. She ate quietly, enjoying the music that was playing. Once she finished eating she got up and headed back to her room to put on her shoes. Her shoes consisted of a pair of silver sling back Colin Stuart stillettoes. She grabbed a long black work robe before grabbing a notebook and leaving her room. 

    She was walking past the Great Hall when she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist. Hermione quickly turned to the left to see who it was that had taken the liberty of touching her and was surprised to see that it was Draco Malfoy. Hermione twisted effortlessly out of his hold and walked a foot to the right. 

    "Come now Granger. I'm not that bad," Draco said as his face adorned a sexy smirk. 

    "I know you too well Malfoy. Besides what would your dear old daddy say if he knew that you were try to get with a _Mud Blood_?" Hermione replied as they made their way into the dungeons. 

    "Can't we let bye gones be bye gones?" Draco asked as they walked into the Potions room. 

    Hermione just walked over to her spot and set her books down before pulling on her robes. Once her body was covered with her work robes she turned around only to bump into Draco's hard chest. He smirked and cornered her as he put his hands on either side of her on the black table and arched his eye brow for a response. 

    Hermione moved back and grabbed his arms and pushed him back before saying, "The war is over and I have no problems with you Malfoy. Just stay out of my personal space. And for the record," Hermione stared as Malfoy turned to walk away, "I always forgive but I _never_ forget." 

**

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

next   
back home 


End file.
